Pie in the Sky
by LsPandacookie
Summary: AU.No Death Note, no Kira. Light is just a normal student and L is still the worlds best detective, but he is searching for a partner, someone who helps him solving cases...LightxL,rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction ever, so please be gentle guys ^^

***Warnings*** rated M for later Chapters

This is an AU. Theres no Death Note, no Kira and no Shinigamis. But Light is still a student and L is, well just read...

Disclaimer: I don´t own Death Note or its characters.

Lights POV

* * *

June

Light was sitting in his last lesson for this day, it was psychology, and it was extremely boring, because he had allready read all the books required for this subject and for him it was just very easy.

There wasn´t really something else than studying and reading that he had to do in his freetime. He didn´t felt the urge to have dates with girls or go out and have a drink with friends, because he thought doing smalltalk all the time and talk about random topics was dull. But nonetheless he actually did go out with girls a few times, just to stop their permanent begging for a date and the teasing of his sister. She had a lot of fun with annoying him with the fact, that he was 18 years old and never had have a girlfriend. So he forced himself to go to dates every now and then. He was a nice and polite person after all. However this didn´t mean that he would take the girls home with him.

When he came out of the university after psychology he spotted a very expensive looking english oldtimer at the parking area. In front of it there was standing an old man with snow white hair, who, fitting to the car, looked like an english gentleman. He seemed to be waiting for someone and as Light passed him, he was pretty much surprised, that he happened to be the one the man was waitng for.

"Excuse me, Mr. Yagami. Could you please listen to me for a second?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"Thank you. I am here in order of the detective L, whom you might allready have heard of. He solved differ-"

"I know exactly who L is, sir.", he interrupted him. He thought, this title would be most appropriate due to his british appearance. Since his father was the chief of the Tokyo police department and he himself was studying criminology at the Touou University, L became some kind of idol for him, because he was known as the best detective in the world.

"Perfect. Well, L was searching for a while now for a partner, someone who could help him solving cases, and since you were the best student in Japan and study criminology, you caught our attention. We also went through your identity file from the police and you seem to be the most fitting person for this task."

"I...well..err...wow" That was dumb but it was the only thing he could manage to say in this moment.

"I am very sorry if this is too much to take in at once, but I need to know if you would basically be interested in such a collaboration, Mr. Yagami."

The whole thing was kinda hard to believe. Why should have L wanted him to be his partner? He could have picked out a real detective, who is really experienced and good in his job...

Anyways, he said yes out of curiosity and was led to the old mans car and he said, L´s contact man would be sitting inside and discuss the next steps with him.

Light had the suspicion that this could be some kind of kidnapping-plot, but his curiosity won once more and he stepped inside.

He had L´s second contact man expected to be another britsh-gentleman-like looking elderly man.

But on the backseat sat a young man with black hair, wich covered his face and stood to all directions, and dark circles under his black eyes. Light knew, that eye colors can´t be really black, but he couldn´t make out any color in his eyes due to his, despite the bright light of the early afternoon in june, dilated pupils. '_Maybe he doesn´t sleep that much at all. Too busy helping L perhaps'_

And he wasn´t really sitting, he was crouching on the seat with his knees almost touching his chin! His feets were shoe-less, but Light spottet a pair on the ground. Even so the socks were missing. He was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt and blue baggy jeans, both way too big for his slender form. All of his looks were a sharp opposite to his own always neat and tidy appearance but altogether it didn´t look wrong, its was just...'_he looks handsome and cute at the same time' -_the thought came to his mind without warning, he didn´t know where it came from, so he just shoved the thought aside and out of his mind. Well, maybe not out of his mind, but into some hidden corner.

His face held no expression when just said "Hello, Light Yagami."

Light sat beside him on the backseat. "Hello. Nice to meet you", he said politely.

"Nice to meet you, too, Yagami-san. You may call me Ryuzaki. First of all, please sign this secrecy agreement. L wants to stay anonymous, therefore you´re not allowed to talk about this, that means anything that has to do with your connection to L, to anyone exept L himself, Watari and...me." He had lowered his voice at the last word.

"I guess Watari shall be the man in smoking I talked to?"

"Exactly." Ryuzaki handed him a few sheets of paper. Light read them carefully and then signed them. He gave them back to the man, who was watching him intently. He signed them himself but Light couldn´t see the name he wrote down.

"Isn´t L himself supposed to sign it?" He didn´t want to seem rude, but he was curious.

"I am able to represent him when it´s necessary." Light was sure he had seen a little smirk appear on Ryuzakis face, but in the next second it was allready gone.

'_There is something wrong with this guy, something...unnormal,...well besides his looks..._'


	2. Chapter 2

okay heres the second chapter. I wanted to make it longer than the first, but anyways, I hope you like it :)

If you should find any mistakes, please tell me!

oh and since you asked, Light will be on top ^^ but you've gotta be patient...

* * *

For the next half an hour Light was ceaselessly bombarded with questions by Ryuzaki. He questioned him about his opinions about justice and injustice, his career expectations, but also about how he spent his freetime, if he were taken or not and what his relationship to his parents and his sister were like. Some of the questions were awkward, but he answered them truthfully anyway.

There weren't really many things in his life that he had to keep secret.

At some point he suddenly announced he'd asked enough questions for now.

"Yagami, at our next meeting you'll most likely get to know L. But please sleep one night over it and consider if you are really ready for this", he said with a serious expression.

"If I wouldn't be ready for this, I would't have signed the secrecy agreement. Apart from this, it would of course be an honour to help him, although it still isn't obvious to me, why exactly he picked me."

"Well, we had a lot of candidates to choose from and you catched our eyes in the end. Furthermore you are young and unprejudiced."

That sounded quite plausible, but he wouldn't believe the things Ryuzaki said until he met L in person. He wasn't credulously by nature and he was able to look through other persons easily. It was aggravating that it didn't work with this Ryuzaki guy. He just showed no emotions or any face expressions.

"Now then, Light, when shall our next meeting take place?", he continued. He had swichted to his first name like it was self-evident, but he wasn't bothered about this. Normally he would have been offended by this.

"The day after tomorrow would be the best, I guess."

"Allright. Same time, same place, do you agree with that?"

"At 3 p.m. in this car then, agreed." Watari had opened the door on his site and held it opened for him.

"Goodbye, Light Yagami."

"Goodbye, Ryuzaki, Watari." With that he got out of the car and went away. When he looked over his shoulder he saw the oldtimer drive away and felt like he just awoke from a strange dream.

_*Now something like this I didn't expect to happen today...*_

He tried to get rid of the fellow students that approached him as fast as possible and drove home pondering.

As he went over the previous happenigs in his head over and over, he realized, that those two persons knew quite a lot about him now, while he learned nothing about them. He also had no evidence that they were really contact men of the famous detective L.

Anyhow, he decided to get himself into it, there wasn't much he could lose in this. Despite the extraordinate appearance they didn't seem like being members of a criminal gang, that would want to kipnap him or something like that.

But a little suspicion still remained.

The elderly man had said they would have his identity file from the police, and he knew, that it wasn't easy to get records from the police, unless you were a police officer, a really skilled hacker...or an international accepted detective.

Light himself had hacked into the system of the police before a few times to follow cases that held his interest. But it also did happen, that his father had asked for his advice, because he knew that his son was, even though very young, mentally far ahead of him. He had been very proud when Light had announced he wanted to study criminology and step into his fathers shoes.

***

When he came home his mother greeted him like every day at the frontdoor. He always felt comfortable at home, more than in any other place. The first floor constited of a lage living area and the kitchen. Upstaires there were located Sayus, his parents and his own room, his fathers office and the bathroom. All in all their house was furnished homely and cozy.

"You're late today, Light. How was your day?"

"As always, mother. I was held up, because some guys needed my notes." White lies passed his lips quite easily. His mother didn't ask further so he went to his room.

***

At dinner the whole family sat together, what didn't happen often, because his father worked overtime and his little sister stayed over night at her friends houses constantly. At the moment she was talking non-stop about what had happened in school, wich of her friends had boyfriends now and of this cute guy in her class and the other one from her sports team. And her birthday two weeks from now had to be planned...and so on. She was a normal teenage girl but also quite intelligent, and although it seemed as if, she wasn't naive.

He was only listening with half an ear to their conversations, when his father startet to talk about his workday. He was thinking about his meeting with Ryuzaki..and Ryuzaki, when his father said "We've got a new very difficult case and L came to Japan to lead the investigation."

Light almost choked on his miso soup.

"Light, dear, what is the matter?", his mother asked concerned.

"It's nothing, mum, the soup is just too hot." Then he turned to his father "What is this case about?"

"I can't talk about this, it's top-secret. I'm afraid you are not allowed to help us this time. I'm sorry, Light."

"Oh, thats no problem, dad, really, at the moment I'm busy with learning for the exams anyway." He had to supress a smirk. He wondered what he would think about this...he'd liked to talk about this to his father, but he had signed this agreement.

After dinner, he had to help his sister with her homework and then he went to bed, to take a night sleep over this, as Ryuzaki had said it, and to let his mind rest for at least a few hours.


End file.
